


draw me like one of your exes

by Adamarks



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadness, artist!simon au, breath of the wild - Freeform, healing is a process guys, oh it’s just so sad, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: It’s hard, sometimes, to get over a past love. Luckily Simon has Shepard.
Relationships: Simon Snow/Shepard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Simpard is life





	draw me like one of your exes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightimedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightimedreamer/gifts), [clevelandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/gifts).



> Still hard at work in the simpard mines guys

Simon was hunched over a table, pencil scratching over printer paper. I came up behind him and saw a face that looked more like a Dorito than anything, with angry eyebrows and tiny fangs hanging from a frown. It was attached to a stick figure body with legs that ran off the page. 

What gave me pause, though, were the wet spots covering the drawing. 

“Simon, bro,” I said, touching his shoulder, “are you crying, dude?”

“Yea man,” he sobbed. “I just missed this beautiful Adonis of a man and I—“ he hiccuped— “I threw away all of my pictures of him, and—“ 

I nodded, looking back at the picture.  _ “BISILTON” _ was scratched at the top. I didn’t mention that Simon could’ve just pulled up Baz’s Facebook.

We’ve been together five years, but Si-dog still misses his ex. I feel that tho. Baz  _ is  _ pretty fine. Anyway, healing is a process.

I patted his back. “Hey, dude. It’s okay. You’re a great artist.” 

“Thank you bro,” he cried. 

“Wanna come watch me play BOTW?” 

He nodded and we sat on opposite ends of the couch all night, happy to be together. 

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> For u, Sam 😌


End file.
